1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a transmit diversity system, and more particularly, a transmit diversity system which transmits a plurality of block-coded symbols over a plurality of antennas.
2. Description of the Related Art
A transmit diversity system transmits block-coded symbols to a receiver over a plurality of antennas. The transmit diversity system is prevalently used due to its excellent transmission performance over wireless channels.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a related art transmitting apparatus adopted in the transmit diversity system. In FIG. 1, the transmitting apparatus includes a space-time block coder (STBC) 10, a first antenna 21 and a second antenna 22.
The STBC 10 generates two STBC symbols by space-time block coding a source symbol. The two STBC symbols generated by the STBC 10 are transmitted to a receiver over the first antenna 21 and the second antenna 22, respectively.
In FIG. 1, it is explained that the transmit diversity system transmits the two STBC symbols generated by the STBC 10 over the two antennas, by way of example. As shown in FIG. 1, the number of the STBC symbols to be transmitted equals to the number of the antennas transmitting the symbols in the transmit diversity system according to the related art.
Accordingly, if four STBC symbols are to be transmitted, four antennas are required, and if eight STBC symbols are to be transmitted, eight antennas are required.